Moon Over Emei Shan
Moon Over Emei Shan (峨眉山に浮かぶ月 Éméishān ni Ukabu Tsuki) is the fourth image song for the character China in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Yuki Kaida in the voice of China. Lyrics Kanji= 嫌な事良い事全てしんしゃん いつも笑顔で黄酒飲むある 楽しむ事が秘訣ある 我の家くるよろし 峨嵋山の頂に浮かぶ月を眺めるあるよ 悩みなんて吹き飛ぶある 感動は心に効くあるよ 覚えておくとよろし 東西南北抜群の味 しゃあじゃお 酸辣湯 小龍包 炸醤麺 ほんの一部ある 中国雑技団 拳法 いろいろ 見応えある伝統の技あるよ楽しむよろし 大きな夢を追いかけるある 胸に愿望抱いて歩くある 思い返す四千年の日々 時は過ぎ巡るあるよ パンダ 金絲猴 暮らす黄龍の空の下 迷わず進むあるよ 空は明日も変わらずに 世界各地の別荘どこでもヤムチャが楽しめるある だから一人じゃないある 朋友の絆強いある 重要 料理の時間あるよ仕込みある 辛い事があった時でも手は抜けないある 挫けそうでも大丈夫ある 不用担心もう何もかも安心ある 我に任せればよろし 上を向き笑うあるよ 嫌な事良い事全てしんしゃん 今は雨でもいつか虹出るある 焦らない事が大切ある 我の家で待つある 季節を映す八達嶺長城 続く道は果てしないあるよ 少しずつ楽しみながら 歩き続ければよろし まわる地球をまるごと我愛尓(ウォーアイニー) 手と手繋いで進むある 今日も明日も尽情地笑 夜がほら明けるあるよ |-| Romaji= Iya na koto ii koto subete xīnshǎng Itsumo xiàoyán de huángjiǔ nomu aru Tanoshimu koto ga hiketsu aru watashi no uchi kuru yoroshi Éméi shān no itadaki ni ukabu tsuki wo nagameru aru yo Nayami nante fukitobu aru gǎndòng wa kokoro ni kiku aru yo Oboete oku to yoroshi touzainanboku batsugun no aji Xiājiǎo suānlàtāng xiǎolóngbāo zhàjiàng miàn honno ichibu aru Chuugoku zatsugi-dan kenpou iroiro Migotae aru dentou no waza aru yo tanoshimu yoroshi Ookina yume wo oikakeru aru Mune ni yuànwàng daite aruku aru Omoi kaesu yonsennen no hibi toki wa sugi mekuru aru yo Panda jīnsīhóu kurasu huánglóng no sora no shita Mayowazu susumu aru yo sora wa ashita mo kawarazu ni Sekai kakuchi no bessou doko demo yamucha ga tanoshimeru aru Dakara hitori janai aru péngyǒu no kizuna tsuyoi aru Zhòngyào ryouri no jikan aru yo shikomi aru Tsurai koto ga atta toki de mo te wa nukenai aru Kujike sou demo daijoubu aru Bùyòng dānxīn mou nani mo kamo anshin aru Watashi ni makasereba yoroshi ue wo muki warau aru yo Iya na koto ii koto subete xīnshǎng Ima wa ame demo itsuka niji deru aru Aseranai koto ga taisetsu aru watashi no uchi de matsu aru Kisetsu wo utsusu bādálǐng chángchéng Tsudzuku michi wa hate shinai aru yo Sukoshi zutsu tanoshimi nagara aruki tsudzukereba yoroshi Mawaru chikyuu wo marugoto wǒ ài nǐ Te to te tsunaide susumu aru Kyou mo ashita mo jìnqíng de xiào yoru ga hora akeru aru yo |-| English= One should appreciate all things, good or bad I always drink huángjiǔOften translated as yellow wine, is a type of Chinese alcoholic beverage made from water, cereal grains such as rice, sorghum, millet, or wheat with a smile The key to having fun is to come to my house The top of Emei ShanMount Emei is a mountain in Sichuan Province, China, and is one of the Four Sacred Buddhist Mountains of China I look as the moon is floating above And the troubled feelings are blown away, impression is good for the heart It's good to remember the tastes of north, south, east and west Xiājiǎo,Har grow is a traditional Cantonese dumpling served in dim sum hot and sour soup, steamed dumplings, wheat noodles with pork; those are just a few examples Various Chinese practices like kenpouKenpō is the name of several Japanese martial arts. The word kenpō is a Japanese translation of the Chinese word "quánfǎ" are worth watching Traditional skills are enjoyable to see! Chase after big dreams; walk while clutching your desires to your chest Daily I look back at the four thousand years and the occasions that have past Pandas and golden snub-nose monkeys live together under the skies of HuánglóngHuánglóng (literally "yellow dragon") is a scenic and historic interest area in the northwest part of Sichuan, China Without hesitation, I continue forward. Tomorrow's sky will remain unchanged I vacation in every part of the world, but I'm always able to enjoy snacking on dim sumDim sum is a style of Chinese cuisine prepared as small bite-sized portions of food served in small steamer baskets or on small plates and tea Therefore, I'm never alone—the bonds between friends are strong I'm prepared for the time of important cooking Even when times were tough, I did not give up Even if I'm discouraged, I'll be alright. Don't worry, for everything is at ease I'ts good to trust me, because I'll be laughing in the right direction One should appreciate all things, good or bad Now it's raining, but someday a rainbow will come out Do not rush important things, come wait at my house The seasons reflect along the BādálǐngBādálǐng is the site of the most visited section of the Great Wall of China, approximately 80 kilometres (50 mi) northwest of urban Beijing city in Yanqing District, which is within the Beijing municipality of the Great Wall The continuing road is endless While enjoying a little bit at a time, it's good to keep walking To the whole spinning world I say "wǒ ài nǐ"I love you We go forward hand in hand Laugh heartily today and tomorrow. Look—the dawn is coming! |-| Album This song was released on September 25, 2013, on the album Hetalia Character CD II Vol. 8 - China, and it is the second track. Also on the album is Gourmet's Heart Beginner Level. This song is also the sixteenth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 2, which was released on August 2, 2017. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs